


'I'll meet you halfway.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [72]
Category: Block B, Speed (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kyung-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Taewoon-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'I'll meet you halfway.'

**8:35 AM**

Taewoon isn't exactly sure when he and Kyung started developing feelings for each other.

He doesn't know it's when they saw the other with someone else(especially Jiho,Taewoon always wondered if his younger brother had a thing for Kyung),or when they were alone together at the park that day.


End file.
